Her Perfect World
by theTurtleChelle
Summary: Katnisses life is finally perfect. But does she know that her perfect world is built with shards of Gales broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

I could see them in the yard; their laughter could be heard blocks away.

The boy reminds me so much of her. Olive skinned; prominent features. But those blue eyes, so wrong, so intrusive; like the accidental pint of tangy mint in a cup of bitter milk tea.

To me, the girl is a stranger. Blonde hair; paler skin. She would've been easy to overlook, if it weren't for her eyes. Grey like a pool of mist, so gentle yet so strong.

The boy and the girl, so carefree, playing tag on the lawn; they are the very objects of their love, of my Katniss and the boy with the bread.

The very sight of them is like knives digging into my flesh.

But I don't hate…I can't hate. However hard I search my heart for that last bit of animalistic feeling, I can't find it. Not when they remind me so much of her.

_Katniss_. To the world she's the girl on fire; to me she's just my Katniss. Sometimes I see her watching them playing in the yard. She's smiling like she's so happy. How can I hate the very things that make her happy?

She doesn't know I still love her. And she doesn't need to, not when the dust is just settling. To her, I'm her best neighbor, and the occasional babysitter.

_Katniss, do you hear me? I'm right here, so close yet so far. _

I try to reach out to her, my thoughts expanding its wings and flitting over the evening sky. As if in recognition, she steps out of the house.

Hair, movements, voice, eyes…everything comes rushing back. Swiftly she runs out to the boy and girl, her white dress billowing in the slight evening breeze. Those grey eyes, so bright, and I can't help thinking how beautiful this scene is.

"Kids, its dinner time. Your dad has made your favorite blueberry cream pie!"

Then it shatters into a million shards of ice, piercing my heart a thousand times over.

_What is she saying?_

I cover my head with my arms to stop the pain from building, and I don't hear the rest of her words. What she says seems so wrong, anyway.

It's all I can do to stop myself from screaming out to her. I can't be so selfish; her life is just about perfect…

She doesn't know it, but her perfect world is built with shards of my broken heart. Every fake smile, every pretty lie cuts away at me like I'm a piece of wood made for knife-sharpening.

_But I'm so tired, Katniss…_

So exhausted from hiding my feelings, from pretending to be the perfect best friend and nothing more.

But how else would she be able to move on? To choose?

Maybe it's better like this, not knowing. It would hurt ten times more if I didn't pretend to fall away from her and she still chose him.

_Him. Peeta._

Just thinking of the name sends hard waves crashing against my feebly beating heart.

How is my heart still beating? How does she still not realize?

That her perfect world is built with shards of my broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

My fists clench beside me, and my knuckles whiten. The thumping of my heart echoes in my ears, so out of beat with the soft music.

I let my eyes trail over the floral decorations, and the white drapery. I imagine myself lunging out and ripping them away, it's like I'm in some nightmare I can't wake up from.

is looking quietly at me. I force a smile, but I know she sees right through it. I don't need to worry about her telling Katniss though; she wants her happy just as much as I do.

Suddenly, it's like my breath was knocked right out of me. Because I see _her_.

_My Catnip…_

Draped in a white billowy dress, hair cascading down her shoulders and a wreath of primroses in her hair, she makes her way across the carpet, arm in arm with Haymitch. She is glowing, and her happiness sedates me for a second.

Then she reaches him. Peeta. The scene cannot register in my mind. I close my eyes, and drift away from my pain for a bit.

When I open my eyes, I see Katniss looking at me. Waiting for a sign, I presume.

_My approval. Why is that so important? _

I fight the urge to grab Katnisses hand and run. Away from this damned church, away from this damned life. Instead, I muster all the strength I have, and beam at her.

It's genuine, because I want her happy. Then I brace myself for what comes next.

Her voice, soft like the grass in the meadow, but ringing like the peal of bells.

"I do."

The blow still catches me by surprise. I can't breathe for a second, there is an angry fire burning inside me. My heart is wasting away slowly, piece by piece.

I am nothing but a hollow shell, as I watch her fingers entwine with his. Their lips meet, and the world ends.

But the sun is still shining, and the crowd is still cheering. Why? Do they not know the world had just ended?

No. Because the end of one world means the start of another end of my twisted world is the start of her perfect one.

_The price of her happiness, is mine. _

And when It's Katniss we're talking about, it's a small price to pay.


End file.
